spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mission 15/@comment-33839849-20171220040947
1. I did this much faster 2. only even prime number 3. Last jedi is dank 4. I subscribed 5. I love this new update 6. totally tubular video! 7. Fine print 8. Finer print 9. Even finer print 10. Double digits! yay! 11. Why am I doing this 12. last one 13. I lied, 14. I have a banana 15. Space shuttle Columbia was killed by aliens 16. this sentence is false 17. I lost the game 18. check out my channel 19. this has taken 10 minutes so far of thinking what to type next and actually typing this 20. I hate: lists, comments, and irony 21. 22. (insert lenny face) 23. 24. google 'station of space' 25. doge 26. I will copy and paste this everywhere 27. number 6 and 1 are related to the video in number 29 28. number 30 is a lie 29. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qgpd6T2WCE 30. number 28 is the truth 31. your uncle jack is stuck on a horse, what do you do? 32. I meant for this to be just a quick list for a video but it turned into a meme 33. made by weekend randomizer (D0nT cHaNGe PlOX! IM jU$t a lItTLe kID) 34. the last statement of number 33 is a joke 35. number 34 still wishes that you don't change, but with proper spelling, capitalization, and grammer 36. number 36 is correcting number 35 on spelling and calling him a hypocrite 37. Baaaaaaa 38. 9/11 was an inside job 39. 40. number 39 is the only number on here aside from number 40 that is serious 42. number 41 wants to be older and gave the typer of this a cookie to make it number 42 42. number 42 is ticked at number 41 and smacked the typer of this but was not made 43 43. England is my city 44. why have a spent so much time on this . number 45 is on vacation 46. number 46 is an even number but isn't divisible by 2 and wishes not to be stereotyped 47. the cake is a lie 48. have you read this far? 49. number 49 wishes to expose number 50's political view by sharing its voting slip, number 50 voted for trump 50. number 50 is ticked at number 49 51. number 51 wants to remind you that we are now halfway to 100 52. number 52 wants to remind you that number 51 keeps aliens in its basement 53. number 53 is in love with number 69 54. ima finish this here 55. just kidding 56. from here to number 68 we will describe the typers daily life 57. wake up 58. eat breakfast 59. brush teeth 60. use the toilet 61. shower 62. go downstairs 63. watch memes 64. eat lunch consisting of pizza, soda, and chips 65. eat dinner consisting of whatever I didn't eat last night 66. execute order 66 67. brush teeth 68. go to sleep 69. ;) 70. more typing 71. random stuff 72. (insert product placement) 73. number 73 is ticked at number 72 for putting ads in a youtube comment 74. number 74 is number 72's older brother and tells number 73 to deal with it 75. placeholder to end repetiveness 76. number 76 is made at number 75 over religious beliefs and asks kim jong un to declare war 77. multiple of 11 78. random even number that has few multiples 79. prime number 80. my favorite number 81. 30 minutes of typing now 82. please copy and paste this to help me take over youtube 83. noob slayer 84. science jokes 85. critiquing teacher on education style 86. being excited that it is winter break 87. I should probably be asleep by now 88. I've taken a lot of time typing this 89. 90. number 90 believes that number 89 is mute 91. number 91 thinks that number 90 should be more cautious as to not hurt other's feelings 92. 93. I have now taken up the equivalent of 1 Microsoft 98 standard word processer page in size 12 font 94. watching instant regret playlist 95. checking clash of clans 96. I like trains 97. **Blegghhh** 98. number 98 says: "someone just regurgitated something" 99. 1 more to 100 100. I can no longer type the number of stars in the visible universe without going to 2 lines of space like I just did 101. 2,329,393,110,695,193,314,403,190,965,201,495,504,104,695,103,954,019,854,139,000,000 102. it went to 2 lines! told you... and barely fit at that... 103. anyways, I think I'm getting to tired for this 104. feel free to add your own 105. peace out